


A telenovela

by AnimeRules101



Series: A telenovela [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeRules101/pseuds/AnimeRules101
Summary: I don't even know





	A telenovela

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I just created and quatation marks means that person is thinking and yes somethings are in spanish because idk

One day when I was admiring Supreme and Gucci especially Gucci even if they are twins it’s just he’s better in every aspect especially in looks but then It happened.

Supreme: Hey Jeffree Star since your really good at makeup can you be my partner in makeup class later today.

Jeffree Star: Of course I would *Blushes but makeup covers it* "Ay mi amor SIIIIII"

As Supreme walks away I see Gucci walking down the hall looking nervous for some reason.

Gucci: Hey Jeffree Star I know we don’t have makeup class together but can you give me some tips later this week cause Ms.James Charles said I’m gonna fail the class if I don't pass next week's test.

Jeffree Star: "ahhhhhhhhhhhh my aamor necesitaa mi ayuda" Sure how about later today at your house I’ll bring my new makeup palettes with me.

As Gucci walks away the bell rings so I start walking to class only to see Gucci’s girlfriend running at me looking TRIGGERED

Channel: *Telenovela slaps me* Jeffree Star I’m warning you once to stay away from my boyfriend.

Jeffree Star: What the how did you even know it was him and not Supreme.

Channel: Oh thats just because Gucci is better looking than Supreme plus I have a tracker on him.

Ms.James Charles: You two what are you doing outside the classroom class started 5 mins ago.

Channel and Jeffree Star: Sorry Ms.James Charles

Ms.James Charles: Just get inside with the rest of the sisters

I enter the classroom to see everyone in pairs and Supreme waving at me to come

Supreme: Why are you so late Jeffree Star were supposed to be practicing makeup on eachother.

Jeffree Star: *blushing from embarrassment* "Please forgive me mi amorrr" S-so-sorry something came up

Supreme: Let me guess Gucci asked you for help with the makeup test coming up

Jeffree Star: Yes actually

Supreme: Well that's good at least I’ll be able to talk to you when you come over to help

Jeffree Star: Why would you wanna talk to me *blushing*

Supreme: Who wouldn’t you're gorgeous WAiT! I didn’t mean that! Wait no that's not what I mean UGh soy muy tonto "Soy tonto o algo how could I say that"

Jeffree Star: It’s fine I know what you mean "Did he really mean that"

Supreme: Let’s just start with the makeup already I’ll go first

Jeffree Star: Okay *blushing*

As Supreme is doing my makeup he starts to go really slow when he starts putting on my lipstick with brush

Supreme: soo soft

Jeffree Star: Huh did you say something

Supreme:*blushing* uhh no "Ayyy dios mio que me pasa hoy"

Supreme: Okay I’m done 

As Supreme hands me a mirror I gasp

Supreme: Let me guess it’s terrible isn’t it

Jeffree Star: Noooo it’s great "Ayy dios mio forgive me beauty guru gods I know it’s basura"

Jeffree Star: Okay It’s my turn I gues-

*bell rings*

Ms.James Charles: Alright class dismissed

*whole class sprints out*

I have to find Lil’ Potato and tell her what happened now that it’s lunch time

Jeffree Star: Lil’ Potato there you are I have to tell you something important Lil’ Potato  
LIL’ POTATO!

Lil’ Potato: Oh sorry I was distracted with something

Jeffree Star: Let me guess you were staring at Queso Fresco and Neon

Lil’ Potato: What no I wasn’t *Blushing*

Jeffree Star: Sureeee anyway no vas a creer que paso hoy…..

 

To Be Continued


End file.
